Ashstrike's Letters
by Queen Of Silverveil
Summary: The letters of a Pandaren Veteran.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ravenwood,

I apologize for not sending more letters. I've just sat here at my farm day after day, thinking about the past. My friends have all left me, or forgotten me. I've acquired my new male friend, but I know he will fade away eventually too. What would happen if I had never chosen to left home? Firepaw and Aysa could've gone and loved each other, and I would have stayed home and found someone else to love. My marriage went horrible, have you ever thought you knew someone, but then they betray you? Exactly that. I used to do things that I loved here, running around with friends, then the Horde came and recruited me for their army. I wish Hellscream wasn't my problem. Everything would be better if nobody called me their "Hero". I just don't know what to do with myself anymore, the new problems with Hellscream weigh me down. It would all be better if we could just keep that day we met at The Peak. Training over and over again, and our mentor's words would be better than the cheer when I march into battle. The bloodshed of men and women of any race. I want him dead, all Hellscream has caused was pain. But in the end what happens after that? I won't have a purpose in life, my battling will be for naught. I can only hope that Thrall can take my memories away like he promised, and I can be a peaceful Pandaren with a husband and children. Even this letter disgusts me, it is amazing how I am labeled the "Iron Fisted" and I can just let myself spill all out on a piece of parchment.

With wrenching heart,

Ashstrike.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Ashstrike,

Why must you stay in that ailing place? It does you no good to stay there. Once again I must ask of your assistance. I have moved down to Booty Bay, I wait here until my boat arrives for Ratchet. The high druids are calling a council in Moonglade, and I have not yet been granted the ability to portal there. I cannot even begin in what I have to ask. I also know that your dragon will not be pleased, the meeting is tomorrow night and I have no ride to Moonglade. I think you know what I am saying. Even if you have to call your friend Tôrfa, I would beg of you to help me. It is a great honor to be called as only and apprentice, and I hope that you can call help.

With loving hands,

Ravenwood


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Ravenwood,

I have accepted the Horde's call. I will be going into Draenor soon, so the letters from me will stop. I do not think I will get any from you either for a long time. Maybe soon we can meet in person? We can discuss many things then. It is a somber mood that I will be expressing, so I apologize in advance if the letter seems dark. Mood paper can be really annoying sometimes. I have another friend I might bring along, I hope you do not mind the Undead? Her real name is a secret to only me and a few other friends. She prefers no real name, but she does say "Are you my mummy?" a lot. That is what strangers call her anyway. We will meet when I can get a portal open from Draenor. Until then, best wishes and fair wind.

-Ashstrike


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Ashstrike,

I am sending this to you from Warspear. I dont know when you will get this, as you and I got cut off from each other coming here. Whatever you do, do NOT call for him. You may think that he will help you but, alas, he is only like the others. Please do remember, I know how you think, if you were to ruin all that you have worked for, what good would it be? Even as I write this, I get this feeling that you have not heeded my warning and are already on your way to him. Just remember, do not get attached. However much you think he'll be your Gredar, that is not true. We came from the North where our loyalties and loves are already decided for us, your friend is not.

Enough of that, on a happier note, Gredar and I hope to be expecting. We've been working on it for a time now, but he is worried that with me questing in Draenor, that the baby will be doomed. I only share a small amount of concern, since I still have a favor to ask of Ravenwood. I trust that he can now use his own spell, yes? Else, Leifin will not be happy next time there is a burden. I must wish you my farewells, since dawn is coming to my outpost. Thank you for the gifts of honeycakes, they were delightful.

Warm regards,

Torfa


End file.
